GONE
by nianara
Summary: Lihat aku. Rasakan detak jantungku. Shikaino. Twoshoot. AU. Hurt/Comfort?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Twoshoot, AU, OOC, typo(s), etc.**

Lihat aku. Rasakan detak jantungku.

**Gone**

**Naruto**** (c) ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gone (c) ****nianara**

**Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka**

**JIN-GONE**

* * *

"Ino, ayo berangkat."

"Baik," kau berucap saat mendengar suara yang kau yakini adalah kakakmu.

Tanganmu bergerak meraba tempat disebelahmu. Saat kau merasakan tasmu disana, kau mengambilnya dan melampirkannya ke punggungmu. Kau bangkit dari duduk, lalu berjalan pelan. Sepelan mungkin, karena kau tak ingin menabrak pintu atau kakimu terhentuk meja.

Merasa membuat kakakmu menunggu, kau mempercepat langkahmu tanpa tahu adanya meja kayu kecil didepanmu. Tak terelakkan lagi, kau menabrak salah satu sisi meja dan membuatmu terhuyung jatuh ke lantai.

Kau merintih sesaat. Tiba-tiba sentuhan lembut kau rasakan dipunggungmu, "lambat seperti biasa," ucap kakakmu sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Maaf kak Dei," balasmu dan kau tertawa kecil.

Kakakmu satu-satunya itu bergerak membantumu berdiri lalu menuntunmu masuk ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumahmu. Tak lama, mobil yang dikendarai kakakmu melaju.

* * *

Kurang lebih satu jam perjalanan, kalian sampai pada tujuan. Kakakmu mengajak mu keluar dari mobil. Memasuki bangunan sederhana dengan pohon-pohon rindang.

Kau berjalan memasuki bangunan besar itu. Kau tidak takut jika nantinya menabrak sesuatu dihadapanmu, karena rumah ini sudah seperti rumah kedua bagimu. Dan kau sudah hafal semua lika-liku rumah yang menjadi tempat untukmu berlatih piano setiap harinya.

Entah dimana kakakmu sekarang. Mungkin ia sedang menemui si pemilik tempat les piano ini, mengingat kau sempat mendengar suaranya. Tak masalah bagimu, karena kau juga sudah hafal dimana letak ruangan latihanmu biasanya.

Kau mendengar suara lembut piano yang kau yakini berasal dari pianomu di ruangan mu. Heran juga, karena seingatmu, kakakmu menyewa satu ruangan les piano untukmu seorang. Dan selama ini, orang yang menggunakan ruangan itu, ya hanya kau.

Entah kenapa, dengan mendengar dentingan piano tersebut membuatmu tersenyum pelan. Langkahmu terhenti. Kau mencerna setiap dentingannya dikepalamu. Mendengarnya membuatmu senang, tapi entah mengapa itu juga membuatmu sedih. Bukan, bukan sedih. Kau hanya iri. Kau berfikir, kapan kau bisa bermain seindah itu.

Dengan keterbatasan yang kau miliki, kau merasa itu adalah mustahil.

Kau baru sadar kalau suara piano itu sudah terhenti, entah sejak kapan. Kau kembali berjalan menuju ruanganmu. Perlahan kau mendengar suara tapak kaki dari arah berlawanan, mungkin dia si pemain piano tadi, begitu fikirmu. Kau tidak terlalu peduli. Kau tetap melanjutkan langkah kakimu.

* * *

"Tidak buruk, Ino. Seperti biasa," komentar kakakmu setelah mendengar permainan pianomu.

"Payah seperti biasanya…" gumammu. Kau menghela nafas. Menundukkan kepala, kau merasa latihanmu selama ini sia-sia.

Seringkali kau ingin berniat untuk berhenti bermain piano. Namun semangat yang diberikan kakakmu serta keinginan orang tua mu untuk menjadikanmu _pianist_ hebat seperti mereka, membuat mu enggan berhenti.

Meski begitu, kau selalu dengan mudahnya kembali menyerah karena keadaan matamu yang sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

Kau melanjutkan permainanmu sendiri setelah sebelumnya, kakakmu mengatakan bahwa ia ada urusan dan harus keluar sebentar. Taklama, kau langsung menghentikan permainanmu.

Merasa perlu istirahat, kau meregangkan jari-jari lentikmu lalu mengambil sekotak permen yang kau ingat berada di atas pianomu. Bukannya diambil, kau justru tidak sengaja menjatuhkan permenmu ke lantai. Sontak kau merunduk dan meraba karpet dibawahmu.

Setelah berkutat dengan permenmu yang entah jatuh kemana, tiba-tiba kau dikejutkan dengan sebuah tangan besar yang memberikan kotak permenmu yang sedari tadi kau cari.

"Kak Dei?" Tentu saja kau ingin memastikan siapa orang yang barusan membantumu mengambil kotak permen dan kini membantumu untuk duduk berhadapan kembali dengan pianomu.

Karena tak ada jawaban, kau kembali bertanya, "Kau siapa?"

Orang dihadapanmu mengambil kotak permen yang semula berada digenggamanmu, "Aku rasa kita jadi teman les mulai saat ini," ucapnya dengan suara berat yang membuatmu yakin kalau ia adalah seorang lelaki.

Kau diam tidak mengerti. Detik berikutnya, piano di depanmu berbunyi dengan melodi yang indah. Kau tebak bahwa orang tadi lah yang memainkannya.

Kau menarik kedua sudut bibirmu mendengar alunan pianonya. Lembut. Namun seketika kau sadar, dentingan itu terasa familiar di pendengaranmu.

Dia mengehentikan pertunjukkan singkatnya. Kau memberi tepuk tangan kecil untuk permainannya, "Bagaimana bisa kau bermain dengan begitu indahnya!" kau berdecak kagum.

"Biasa saja," ia terkekeh pelan.

Kau menggeleng, "tapi, kurasa aku pernah mendengar musik yang kau mainkan sebelumnya," ujarmu.

"Yah, lagu itu buatan ayahku. Dan aku memainkannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Disini," jelasnya. "Hebat…" Kau menganga, kagum dengan apa yang dikatakan dengan kenalan barumu.

"_Ergh…"_

Kau terkejut dengan suara erangan dari sebelahmu. Tanganmu mencoba untuk menggapai pemuda disebelahmu, "K-kau kenapa?," kau terbata-bata panik.

Beberapa kali terdengar kembali suara erangan yang sama, kau pun panik dan terus menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Namun, tak ada jawaban.

Tidak bisa melihat, membuatmu selalu mengandalkan pendengaranmu. Samar-samar kau mendengar suara―entah apa―yang bertabrakan dengan sesuatu. Begitu menurut pendengaranmu.

Kau memberanikan untuk kembali bertanya apa yang terjadi. Pemuda dihadapanmu terdengar tertawa kecil yang membuatmu semakin bingung.

"Buka mulutmu," tiba-tiba ia berucap demikian.

Entah kenapa, kau menurut dengan perkataan orang yang bahkan kau belum tau namanya. Kau membuka mulutmu perlahan, kau merasakan manisnya permen milikmu di dalam mulutmu setelahnya.

"Maaf ya, aku minta permenmu," katanya lagi. Kau balas dengan senyumanmu.

"Aku Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru," katanya tiba-tiba. Kau kembali tersenyum lalu mengangkat tanganmu bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan, "Yamanaka Ino," ucapmu pelan.

Tangan Shikamaru mengarahkan tanganmu, membuat tangan kalian saling berjabatan, "Nama yang bagus," ujar Shikamaru. Kau balas dengan senyuman seperti biasa.

* * *

Tanganmu terus digenggamnya kemanapun kalian pergi. Kau merasakan kehangatannya dari tanganmu sejak kalian pertama kali berjabat tangan. Kau yang terus di belakangnya, diam-diam tersenyum.

"Kurasa ini saatnya kau untuk pulang, Ino," ucap Shikamaru.

Kau merasa ingin mengulang waktu sekarang juga. Entah kenapa, kau tidak ingin berpisah dengan Shikamaru. Kau tidak ingin ia melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kakakmu sudah menunggu, tuh," ia kembali berucap.

"Shikamaru!"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi besok?" Entah keberanianmu untuk bertanya seperti itu datang dari mana.

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "Aku akan disini besok," dan senyummu mengembang.

"Kak Dei, kenalkan, ini teman baru ku―Shikamaru. Shikamaru, ini kak Dei―kakakku" Kau saling memperkenalkan mereka. Terdengar Shikamaru yang memberikan salam kepada kakakmu.

"Kau masuk ke mobil duluan, Ino," perintah kakakmu. Kau menurut saja untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Namun kau berbalik, berniat untuk―

"Sampai jumpa besok, Ino!"

―mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti yang Shikamaru katakan.

Kau tersenyum lebar dan menganggukan kepalamu, lalu kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Di dalam mobil, kau bertingkah tak jelas. Memainkan jarimu sambil tersenyum sendiri. Kau mendekap tangan kirimu yang telah menjadi korban genggaman kenalan barumu dan mungkin―cinta pertamamu.

Ini pertama kalinya kau dapat akrab dengan seseorang. Sebelumnya kau selalu takut kepada setiap orang karena keterbatasanmu. Masa kecilmu yang kau habiskan dengan ejekan dari teman-temanmu, membuatmu enggan bersosialisasi. Karena itu keluargamu membiarkanmu menghabisakan harimu dengan les piano. Kau sendiri tidak keberatan dengan itu. Menurutmu, kau tidak perlu mengenal orang lain lagi. Cukup orang tuamu dan kakakmu.

Memang sama-sama gelap, tapi kau takut akan tersakiti lagi jika mengenal orang lain.

Entah bagaimana, kau yakin kalau kali ini berbeda. Dia berbeda. Shikamaru berbeda.

Dan kau berharap banyak agar Shikamaru dapat mengubah dunia gelapnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu mobil terbuka, kau yakin kalau kakakmu sudah masuk mobil dan duduk dikursi kemudi. Dia menyalakan mobilnya dan siap melaju.

"Apa dia masih diluar?" tanyamu pada kakakmu.

"Dia sedang melihatmu sekarang," dan kau melambaikan tanganmu ke arah luar jendela, kearah Shikamaru.

Mobil Deidara mulai melaju meninggalkan tempat latihanmu.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang bahagia," ucap kakakmu tiba-tiba. Mungkin ia melihat senyummu yang masih terpampang jelas.

Kau hanya balas dengan senyuman. Oh, jangan lupakan wajahmu yang tiba-tiba merona.

"Kau tau aku tidak ingin kau menangis, Ino," ucapnya lagi.

"Shika tidak akan membuatku menangis, kak," ujarmu meyakinkan kakakmu.

"_Shika_? Sudah seberapa jauh kedekatanmu dengannya?" tanya kakakmu keheranan. Mungkin ia kaget saat kau memanggil orang yang baru kau kenal dengan nama kecilnya.

Kau tersenyum simpul, "Aku baru kenal dia tadi pagi."

"Dan sudah menceritakan semua tentangmu padanya? Sepertinya kau sangat mempercayainya, ya?"

Kau tau kalau kakakmu sedang khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Dia selalu begitu jika kau sudah dekat dengan seseorang. Karena pada akhirnya, kau selalu menangis dan menyesal telah mengenalnya. Kakakmu menyayangimu, singkatnya.

"Percaya padaku, kak. Dia orang yang baik, aku tau."

* * *

Hari demi hari kau habiskan bersamanya. Setiap pagi kau bertemu dengannya. Makan siang bersama dan latihan piano bersama. Terkadang dia mengajakmu bermain ketempat yang belum pernah kau kunjungi.

Seperti saat ini, selesai latihan, dia mengajakmu pergi ke taman belakang rumah les mu. Ironi, bertahun-tahun bermain piano disini, kau tidak pernah tahu ada taman kecil di halaman belakangnya.

Seperti biasa, dia menggenggam tanganmu dengan kehangatan yang luar biasa. Kau dipersilahkan duduk di atas rerumputan olehnya.

"Kakakmu bilang kau suka bunga, ya?" ia berucap pelan.

Kau sontak mengangguk, "Keluargaku pernah punya toko bunga," ujarmu.

Tiba-tiba wewangian bunga menelusuri penciumanmu, "Aku bawakan kau mawar ungu," Shikamaru berucap sambil memberikan bunga yang dimaksud kepadamu.

Kau menerima dan menghirup wangi bunga itu dalam-dalam dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih, aku menyukainya. Dan ungu? Itu warna kesukaanku," jelasmu.

"Wow, aku hebat juga ya," kalian berdua tertawa.

Kedua tangan besar Shikamaru menyentuh pundakmu, ia menuntutmu agar kau bisa berbaring di atas rumput. Jelas saja, kau memberontak. Tapi pemuda itu meyakinkanmu, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Shikamaru?" panggilmu saat kau benar-benar sudah berbaring.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan kalau aku suka memandang langit biru? Berbaring adalah posisi yang tepat untuk melakukannya," ia menjelaskan apa yang dilakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kau tebak kalau ia juga sedang berbaring disebelahmu.

"Dan aku sedang menutup mataku saat ini," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Bukankah dengan menutup mata kau tidak bisa melihat langit kesukaanmu?" kau bertanya kebingungan.

"Tidak masalah. Karena, sebenarnya, aku punya langit yang lainnya. Langit kedua."

Dan, ya, kau semakin kebingungan.

Kalian diselimuti keheningan setelahnya. Kalian berdua tidak terlihat keberatan karenanya.

Teringat akan sesuatu, kau mengatakan suatu permintaan.

"Boleh aku merasakan wajahmu, Shika?"

Permintaan aneh memang, tapi kau benar-benar penasaran.

Kalian saling berhadapan. Tangan Shikamaru menyentuh tanganmu. Menggerakannya sampai tanganmu bisa merasakan rahang besar Shikamaru. Kedua tanganmu mulai menelusuri wajahnya. Mulut, hidung, mata hingga rambutnya yang terikat.

"Rambutmu panjang, ya?" kau berucap dengan tawa.

"Yah, maaf saja kalau kau tidak suka," dia balas tertawa.

"Aku suka kok."

Semenit, kalian dikelilingi tawa. Kau sendiri baru sadar, bahwa hanya bersamanya kau bisa sebahagia ini.

"Aku suka matamu…" ia berujar tiba-tiba. Dan kau merona karenanya.

Kau merasakan tangan Shikamaru membelai wajahmu, "Mata birumu itu yang kumaksud dengan langit kedua bagiku. Cantik, aku menyukainya," Dan wajah cantikmu memerah sempurna.

Shikamaru tertawa lepas setelahnya. Dia sadar akan wajah merahmu, begitu fikirmu.

Bibirmu mengerucut. Pura-pura ngambek dengan wajah merah yang tidak berubah sejak tadi. Tak lama, kau tersenyum lembut, "Aku suka suaramu," ucapmu.

"Terima kasih…"

Tangan kekarnya masih melekat pada wajahmu. Tidak lama, kau merasa wajah Shikamaru semakin mendekat sehingga nafas Shikamaru bisa sangat jelas kau rasakan. Rasanya kau ingin berontak, namun disisi lain, kau menginginkannya.

Ciuman selembut kupu-kupu itu tak terelakkan. Bibir kalian menyatu. Tidak lama, namun bermakna dalam.

Kau segera sadar akan keadaan ini. Bangkit untuk duduk dan menutupi setengah wajahmu. Kau tidak pernah semalu ini sebelumnya.

"Ino, aku minta maaf," Shikamaru menyentuh punggungmu. Nada suaranya seperti, ia merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"T-tidak apa-apa, Shika…"

Jika orang lain yang melakukannya, kau pasti menangis menghampiri kakakmu dan tidak akan pernah ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tapi, Shikamaru memang berbeda.

"Hei, maaf ya?" Shikamaru berucap lagi.

Kau menoleh dan memberikan senyummu untuk meyakinkan Shikamaru, meki dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Shikamaru disebelahmu bergerak, entah ia sedang apa.

"Kurasa kita harus kembali. Kau harus latihan, Ino," Kau mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Shikamaru. Kau merasa kalau ia sedang terburu-buru.

Kau ambil bunga mawar pemberian Shikamaru, dan berdiri dengan tanganmu yang sudah digenggamannya. Ia menarikmu pergi dari taman.

Kali ini kau merasa berbeda. Genggamannya berbeda.

Genggamannya terlalu erat.

Sampai diruang latihan, Shikamaru mengomandomu untuk duduk di sofa besar di sudut ruangan. Kau hanya diam dan mendengar suara-suara berisik. Entah apa itu. Kau juga mendengar suara orang asing lainnya. Bukan Shikamaru ataupun kakakmu―Deidara.

Kau hampir terlonjak saat seseorang menyentuh punggungmu. Itu kakakmu.

"Ayo, Ino,"ajak kakakmu sambil membantumu bangun dan memapahmu ke piano besarmu.

"Shikamaru?"

Terdengar helaan nafas kakakmu, "Dia sudah pulang."

"Dia pulang tanpa memberitahuku?" kau berucap seolah tidak terima.

"Dia sedang buru-buru, Ino. Aku juga tidak tau. Sekarang waktunya kau latihan, Ino."

Ucapan kakakmu tak dapat kau balas. Kau mengangguk pelan dan menuruti ucapan kakakmu.

* * *

Satu minggu terlewatkan. Shikamaru tidak pernah latihan sejak hari itu. Dimana ia pergi tanpa berita apapun. Shikamaru seperti menghilang tanpa jejak setelahnya.

Kau selalu menunggunya di ruangan piano kalian. Sebelum pulang kau menyempatkan dirimu untuk pergi ke taman belakang berharap Shikamaru datang dengan mengejutkanmu dari belakang.

Diluar sedang hujan deras, sehingga kau tidak bisa menunggunya di taman belakang. Jadi, disinilah kau. Duduk di sofa ruangan pianomu. Dan dengan tatapan kosongmu, kau menggenggam mawar ungu yang sudah layu.

Sedikit menyesal, karena kau tidak sempat untuk bertukar nomor ponsel. Karena setidaknya, jika seperti ini, kau bisa menelfonnya dan menanyakan keadaannya.

Hujan diluar tambah deras, tapi kenapa pipimu ikut basah?

Kau menangis dalam diam. Menangis merindukannya. Kau sadar, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya mahasiswa yang selalu kuliah malam dan selalu berlatih piano setiap pagi hingga siang hari (setidaknya kau mengetahui sedikit tentang ini darinya langsung). Pemuda yang baru dikenalnya selama―yah, tidak sampai tiga bulan.

Pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Dan yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Ting…! Ting…!

Suara yang kau yakini, berasal dari pianomu tiba-tiba terdengar. Dan nadanya… terdengar familiar di telingamu.

Ini… Shikamaru…!

Tak salah lagi. Pendengaranmu tidak mungkin salah. Ini suara piano Shikamaru. Hanya Shikamaru yang memainkan nada ini.

Kau menyeka air matamu, dan tersenyum pelan. Perasaan lega menyusup dadamu. Dia kembali…

Tiba-tiba suara petir yang menyambar dan diikuti suara tuts-tuts piano yang ditekan secara bersamaan membuatmu kaget.

Kau berteriak memanggil namanya berulang-ulang. Namun tak ada jawaban.

Kau sekali lagi berteriak, melawan suara derasnya hujan diluar. Pikiranmu kalut. Kau merasa kalau ia akan meinggalkanmu lagi.

"Shikamaru…!"

Bunga mawar ungu ditanganmu kau genggam dengan erat. Kau berniat bangkit dan memeriksa piano─memeriksa Shikamaru.

Namun niatmu itu kau urungkan saat pianomu kembali berdenting. Melanjutkan nada terakhirnya.

Menghapus air dipipimu dan berucap, "Syukurlah Shika, aku fikir terjadi sesuatu…" Kau tersenyum tanpa tahu ada air mata yang jatuh di atas tuts-tuts piano kesayangamu.

OWARI

OR

TSUDZUKU?

* * *

Ahhh hi ffn world! Hello Shikaino archive!

Oh my… kangen berat! Sudah berapa abad ya aku gak kesini? Itu karena, ffn yang terblokir karena providerku yang─ugh. Dan ending Naruto yang─you know lah─ dan bikin aku frustasi selama tiga hari. Garis bawahi, tiga hari!

Akhirnya aku udah bisa nerimanya, anggep aja semua otp ku canon, Cuma angst aja hehe…

Oh, aku kembali dengan cerita yang mengutip MV GONE dari JIN. Anak kpopers? Pasti tau. Buat yang belom tau, bisa diliat kok MVnya, tapi liatnya kalo fanfic ini udah end aja ya:p

Kalian pasti gak ngerti sama ceritanya, di chap depan semuanya pasti jadi jelas haha.

Udah lama gak nulis, bikin tulisanku berantakan. Serius, aku frustasi liat tulisanku sendiri:"

Karena itu, aku minta tolong di cek dan katakan direview!

Jaa!

─**nianara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Twoshoot, AU, OOC, typo(s), etc.**

Lihat aku. Rasakan detak jantungku.

**Gone**

**Naruto**** (c) ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gone (c) ****nianara**

**Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka**

**JIN-GONE**

* * *

Jarimu bermain di atas tuts-tuts piano. Dentingannya mengalun lembut di telingamu. Sebentar kau memejamkan mata karena terbawa suasana.

Tiba-tiba, dadamu terasa sakit. Kau menghentikan permainanmu dan merintih kesakitan.

Tapi kau bergerak cepat. Tanganmu merogoh saku jaket baseball yang kau kenakan. Mengambil kotak kecil disana, lalu mengeluarkan dua butir isinya. Masih memegangi dadamu yang sakit, kau langsung telan butiran bulat yang ada ditanganmu.

Kau terdiam. Guna meredakan rasa sakitmu tadi. Kau tertunduk. Tanganmu bertumpu pada pahamu. Kau mencoba menstabilkan nafasmu yang masih beradu cepat.

"Kambuh lagi?"

Kau merasakan seseorang disisi kirimu. Kau meliriknya lalu sebelah bibirmu tersungging—bermaksud mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Kau pasti keasikkan dengan piano, sehingga lupa untuk minum obat dan… kambuh."

"Cerewet," masih sempat saja kau mengumpat pada Naruto yang tengah menasihatimu.

Sepupumu itu bersandar pada piano hitammu dan melirikmu, "Orang tuamu yang jauh disana tidak menitipkanmu padaku untuk lupa minum obat, Shikamaru," ucapnya hiperbola.

Kau memutar netra gelapmu, "aku tidak perlu dititipkan kepadamu seperti anak kecil."

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugas dari orang tuamu. Kau fikir aku sudi menjadi _baby sitter_ yang memantaumu 24 jam penuh!" Naruto menatapmu tajam dan bibir mengerucut.

"Dari pada itu, aku lebih memilih untuk berkencan seharian dengan Sakura-chan," lanjutnya dengan mata biru yang berbinar-binar.

Lagi-lagi kau memutar mata. Bosan dengan topik yang selalu dibicarakan oleh sepupu jauhmu itu.

Kau kembali mencoba untuk fokus terhadap permainan pianomu. Namun, belum sempat memulainya, matamu justru terfokus keluar jendela. Pada orang asing yang melewati jendela ruanganmu.

Seorang gadis. Pirang. Dan kalau kau tak salah… matanya berwarna biru.

Matamu terfokus padanya sampai gadis itu hilang dibalik pintu. Tanpa kau sadari, sepupumu memperhatikanmu dengan senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

"Seorang Shikamaru tertarik pada seorang perempuan, eh?" Ucap Naruto menggodamu.

"Dia anak sini juga?" tanyamu dengan mengindahkan ledekan sepupumu. Naruto berdehem lalu mengangguk.

Kau tersenyum pelan. Ada perasaan ingin mengenl gadis itu lebih dekat? Hm...

* * *

Kau melirik jam dinding. Waktumu sudah selesai. Kau ambil tas punggungmu yang sedari tadi tergeletak di ujung ruangan, lalu melampirkannya ke punggungmu.

Kau bergegas pergi dari ruang pianomu. Naruto bilang, ada seseorang lagi yang menempati ruanganmu, jadi lebih baik kau pergi sekarang.

Kau berjalan menyusuri lorong untuk pergi keluar. Tak terduga, kau melihat seorang gadis yang berjalan berlawanan denganmu. Gadis _blondie_ tadi. Dan ia berjalan ke arahmu sekarang.

Besarnya ketertarikanmu pada gadis itu membuatmu berniat untuk sekedar menyapanya. Dan menanyakan namanya, mungkin?

Niat itu kau urungkan dengan cepat saat tiba-tiba kau merasakan nyeri pada jantungmu. _Kambuh lagi… Sial!_

Tanganmu mencari obat jantungmu yang biasa kau simpan disaku jaketmu.

Segera saja kau melahap dua butir obat yang telah kau ambil. Bersamaan dengan itu, matamu tidak pernah lepas dari gadis yang telah mengalihkan duniamu itu.

Dalam sekejap, kau terpesona akan mata birunya. Namun, kau menyadari ada yang aneh dari gadis itu. Matanya memang indah, namun seperti tidak ada kehidupan didalamnya. Tatapannya kosong.

Mata hitammu terus mengikutinya sampai ia masuk ke ruangan yang baru saja kau tempati.

Senyummu mengembang. Menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah teman les pianomu.

Tepukan dibahumu mengembalikanmu dari lamunan panjangmu. Kau menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang berwajah masam.

"Ayo pulang! Sakura-chan sudah menungguku, tahu?!" ujarnya kesal.

"Kau duluan saja."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Kau menggaruk tengkukmu, "Ada… sesuatu."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menatapmu curiga.

"_Love at the first sight_ eh, Nara?" Dan kali ini Naruto tersenyum melihatmu mengarahkan atensi kepada ruangan pianomu. Kelihatannya ia mengerti apa yang disebut 'sesuatu' itu.

Kau mendelik Si Kepala Kuning disebelahmu. Melihat seringai dari wajahnya.

Kau memutar matamu. Sebelah tanganmu terangkat untuk mengusap kasar wajah menyebalkan dari sepupumu. Kontan saja ia menggerutu—tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, Shika," Ujar Naruto. Kau meresponnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kau tidak perlu kujemput, kan?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Naruto beranjak pergi. Baru sampai didepan pintu, ia kembali menoleh ke arahmu—mengacungkan jempol kanannya ke udara dan berucap—"Semoga berhasil!"

* * *

Kau melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananmu. Sudah setengah jam lebih kau menunggu gadis pirang tadi keluar dari ruangannya.

Kau memilih untuk menunggu gadis itu selesai latihan daripada menghampirinya. Bukan apa-apa, kau melihat seseorang bersamanya sejak tadi. Kakaknya mungkin—mengingat pemuda yang dilihatnya mirip sekali dengan gadis bermata biru itu.

Disaat kau hampir kebosanan, seorang pria dewasa—yang mirip dengan si pirang—keluar dari ruangan.

Melihat kesempatan yang ada, tentu kau tidak tinggal diam. Sambil mengawasi sekitar, perlahan kau masuk keruangan pianomu—dan si pirang tentunya.

Matamu menangkap si pirang yang baru saja selesai dengan latihannya. Gadis itu bergerak untuk mengambil kotak permen yang ada di atas piano. Tapi ia malah menjatuhkan kotak permen itu ke lantai.

Kau berjalan menghampirinya perlahan. Namun langkahmu terhenti sempurna saat gadis itu meraba karpet yang ada di lantai. Kelihatannya agak sulit untuk gadis itu menemukan permennya.

Kau menyimpulkan—gadis itu buta.

Kau kembali berjalan. Mengambil kotak permennya—dan memberikannya pada si gadis.

Kau menatap si pirang yang sepertinya sedang terkejut.

Kau tak salah. Mata birunya benar-benar indah—dan kedua bola mata indah itu tidak berfungsi.

"Kak Dei?" suara kecilnya membuatmu tersadar. Kau bergerak membantunya duduk di kursi piano. "Kau siapa?" ia berucap lagi.

Kau tersenyum. Tanganmu mengambil kotak permen yang ada di tangan gadis itu dan meletakkannya di atas piano, "Kurasa kita jadi teman les mulai saat ini," ujarmu.

Ting…! Ting…!

Kau menekan tuts-tuts piano—memainkan lagumu sampai selesai.

Gadis disebelahmu bereaksi dengan memberikan tepuk tangan kecil, "Bagaimana bisa kau bermain seindah itu!" ucapnya kagum yang membuatmu tertawa pelan.

"Biasa saja."

"Kurasa aku pernah mendengar musik yang kau mainkan sebelumnya," katanya dengan wajah penasaran. Diam-diam kau meresapi mata biru yang indah itu.

Kau merasa gadis itu mendengar permainannya tadi pagi, "Lagu itu buatan ayahku. Dan aku memainkannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Disini."

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"_Ergh…"_ kau merintih. Tiba-tiba jantungmu berdegub kencang, nafasmu terasa berat. Sial, sudah berapa kali kau kambuh hari ini?

Kau mencari obatmu dibalik saku, namun kau tidak menemukannya. _Dimana obat sialan itu!_

Gadis didepanmu kebingungan, ia berucap—entah apa—kau sibuk mencari obatmu.

Sampai pada saat kau mulai mengatur nafasmu setelah menemukan obat dan meminumnya, gadis itu kembali berucap, "k-kau kenapa?"

Kau tersenyum. Ketika kau merasa obatnya telah bekerja dan menghilangkan sakit di jantungmu tadi—kau mengambil permen dari kotaknya lalu mengarahkannya ke depan mulut si pirang, "Buka mulutmu," kau berucap.

Gadis didepanmu membuka mulutnya. Perlahan kau memasukkan permen ditanganmu ke dalam mulutnya, "Aku minta permenmu ya," ujarmu—dan gadis itu tersenyum.

"Aku Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru."

"Yamanaka Ino," Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya—bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan—ke sembarang arah.

Kau tertawa pelan. Mengarahkan tangannya, lalu meraih tangan kecil itu. Kalian saling berjabatan tangan, "Nama yang bagus," pujimu pada Ino yang tersenyum.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa kali bibirmu itu menyunggingkan senyum hari ini. Kau hanya melihat Ino dari balik jendela tadi pagi—dan sekarang kau sudah berbincang banyak dengannya.

Meski tak banyak, namun Ino telah menceritakan sebagian potongan hidupnya. Seperti—suatu kecelakaan yang merenggut penglihatannya.

"Sudah waktunya kau pulang, Ino," kau berucap ketika melihat kakak laki-laki Ino menatapmu setelah keluar dari mobilnya, "Kakakmu sudah menunggu, tuh."

Masih mengenggam tangan Ino—kau membawanya menuju sang kakak.

"Shikamaru!" Ino berujar tiba-tiba.

Kepalamu bergerak untuk melihat Ino di belakangmu, "Ada apa?" Tanyamu kemudian.

Gadis di hadapanmu terlihat ragu untuk berbicara, "Um… apa kita bisa bertemu lagi besok?"

Kau tertegun sebentar, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Aku ada disini besok."

Senyum gadis cantik itu mengembang.

"Kak, ini Shikamaru—teman baruku. Shika, ini kak Dei—kakakku."

Kau dan kakak Ino saling berjabat tangan. Deidara tersenyum ramah kepadamu.

"Masuk ke mobil duluan, Ino," kakak kembar Ino memberi perintah. Ino mengangguk lalu berjalan pelan ke mobilnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Ino!" kau berucap demikian tepat pada saat Ino berbalik.

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk mantap lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau punya alasan kenapa mendekati adikku?" Deidara berucap. Sejak tadi matanya menatapmu intens. Kau mengerti wajah khawatir pemuda ini.

Ino sudah bercerita kalau kakaknya selalu bersikap _over protective_. Dan itu karena Ino yang selalu menangis karena diejek teman sebayanya perihal kebutaannya. Tak ada yang salah dari sikap berlebihan kakaknya, pikirmu

Kau menggeleng pelan, "Saya hanya… tertarik dengan Ino…" Deidara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Dia memanggil Ino dengan nama kecilnya?_

"—dan ingin lebih mengenalnya," kau menambahkan. Deidara tertegun, "Apa salah?"

"Maaf, bukannya aku tidak suka adikku berteman denganmu, tapi—"

"Saya tidak akan menyakitinya," potongmu. Kakaknya benar-benar khawatir pada Ino. Deidara menyayangi Ino.

Mata Deidara membulat. _Ino sudah bicara banyak padanya._ _Well, berarti dia percaya pada pemuda ini._

Pemuda jiplakan Ino itu tersenyum lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Anda bisa mempercayakan Ino pada saya…um, _kak_…" Terlihat sekali kalau kau sedang gugup berat. Kata-katamu seperti seorang pemuda yang meminta restu kepada mertua untuk menimang putrinya. Dalam hati, kau merutuki mulutmu yang seenaknya berbicara aneh seperti itu.

Deidara tertawa, "_Dei_ saja untukmu," Ia melempar senyum sambil melangkah mendekati mobilnya.

"—dan tidak usah terlalu formal padaku."

Kau terkekeh pelan.

Mobil Deidara dan Ino mulai meninggalkan pekarangan rumah. Kau melihat kepala pirang Ino menyembul dari jendela mobil. Ia melambaikan tangannya. Kau membalas lambaian tangan itu, meski Ino tidak bisa melihatnya.

Lagi-lagi senyummu mengembang. Kau menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

Kau berhasil membuat Kakaknya percaya. Permulaan yang bagus, Shikamaru!

* * *

Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya? Empat hari? Satu minggu? Atau satu bulan? Entahlah, kau tidak tahu. Kau lupa. Semua yang kau lakukan bersama Ino—semua tawa itu, membuatmu lupa akan segalanya. Setiap senyumannya itu membuatmu semakin ingin—ehm… memilikinya?

Kemanapun kau membawanya pergi, tangan kecilnya tak pernah luput dari genggaman hangatmu.

Selesai latihan tadi, kau langsung mengajaknya pergi ke taman belakang tempat les piano kalian. Untuk menenangkan diri selesai latihan kau biasanya ke taman belakang ini sendirian. Ya… kau tidak lagi sendirian sekarang.

Sampai di tempat tujuan, kau membawa Ino untuk duduk di atas rerumputan.

"Kakakmu bilang kau suka bunga," kau memulai pembicaraan. Ino mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataanmu.

"Keluargaku pernah punya toko bunga."

Kau langsung mengeluarkan bunga yang sedari tadi ada di genggamanmu dan memberikannya pada Ino, "Aku bawakan kau mawar ungu," ucapmu.

Ino menerima bunga itu dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya, "Terima kasih, Shika…"

"—dan ungu adalah warna kesukaanku," tambahnya.

Kau terkekeh pelan, "Benarkah? Aku hebat juga ya," ujarmu bangga bisa mengetahui warna kesukaan gadis cantik itu tanpa diberitahu. Kalian berdua tertawa setelahnya.

Detik selanjutnya kau menuntun Ino untuk melakukan kegiatan favoritmu. Kau menyuruh Ino untuk berbaring perlahan. Kalian berdua berbaring memandangi langit. Hanya kau yang memandangi langit—tepatnya.

"Langit sedang indah sekarang, Ino."

"Ya, benar," Lirih Ino. Benar, ia mana tahu keadaan langit seperti apa sekarang.

Kau melirik Ino yang berbaring di sebelah kananmu sebentar, lagi-lagi kau terhipnotis oleh mata birunya.

Kau kembali memberikan pandanganmu terhadap langit yang sedang cerah di atas. Kemudian kau menutup matamu pelan, "Aku sedang menutup mataku saat ini."

"Kau tidak bisa melihat langit jika begitu, Shikamaru," Kau membuka matamu mendengar ucapan Ino, lalu memberikan seluruh pandanganmu terhadap gadis cantik itu. Mendalami netra biru langitnya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku punya langit kedua."

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kau tertawa kecil melihatnya kebingungan.

Selang beberapa menit, kalian dikelilingi kesunyian. Kau tidak keberatan. Kau justru keasikkan memandangi paras cantik Ino diam-diam.

"Boleh aku merasakan wajahmu, Shika?"

Sontak saja kau tersenyum pelan setelah mendengar permintaan Ino yang tiba-tiba.

Kau bergerak mengarahkan tangan putihnya agar bisa merasakan wajahmu—seperti yang Ino minta. Tangan Ino menelusuri wajahmu. Dari hidungmu bahkan sampai rambutmu yang diikat keatas.

"Rambutmu panjang?" Ino berucap sambil tertawa. Kau memutar matamu, namun kau tetap tersenyum.

"Maaf kalau kau tidak suka," Kau kembali tertawa.

"Aku suka kok."

Tangan Ino masih sibuk merasakan wajahmu. Dan matamu masih menatap intens mata indah Ino, "Aku suka matamu…" pujimu.

Tanganmu ikut bergerak untuk membelai wajah Ino, "Matamu yang cantik itu—langit keduaku, Ino. Aku lebih suka matamu dibandingkan langit sekarang." Ucapanmu itu membuat Ino merona hebat.

"Wajahmu memerah, Ino," kau berujar menggodanya.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya meski dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Itu justru membuatmu tertawa.

"Aku suka suaramu," kata Ino tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih…"

Tangan besarmu masih menyentuh wajahnya. Entah apa yang membuatmu berani melakukan ini, tapi… kau semakin menghapus jarak diantara kalian.

Sampai pada akhirnya bibir kalian bertemu. Ciuman singkat itu…

Kau benar-benar menginginkannya, eh… Shikamaru?

Setelah kau melepaskan pagutanmu, Ino bangkit dari pembaringannya. Dengan wajah memerah, Ia menutupi wajahnya.

Bagus, kau merasa menyesal sekarang.

"Ino, aku minta maaf…" ucapmu pelan. Kau menyentuh penggung kecilnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Shika…" Ino berucap gugup. Kau bisa melihat bibir Ino yang tersungging—tersenyum tipis. Mau tak mau, kau juga ikut tersenyum karena melihat senyumannya.

Deg…!

Lagi-lagi jantungmu berdegub kencang. Kambuh. Namun kali ini degupannya lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Tanganmu merogoh saku jaketmu. Mencari pereda sakit jantungmu ini, tapi—Nihil. Kau berpindah ke saku lainnya. Tidak ada juga. Dimana sebenarnya kau menyimpan obatmu?!

Mencengkram dadamu yang nyeri. Tangan yang lainnya masih sibuk mencari dimana obat kambuh itu. Sampai kau menyerah. Mungkin obat itu ada di tas, fikirmu.

"Kita harus kembali Ino, kau harus latihan," Kau masih sempat bicara pada Ino untuk mengajaknya kembali ke ruangan piano—meski kau juga menahan rasa sakit yang makin lama makin menyiksamu.

Kau tidak melihat respon yang diberikan Ino. Langsung saja kau menarik tangannya menuju ruang latihan piano kalian. Kau sudah tidak tahan dengan sakit di dadamu ini.

Kau langsung menyuruh Ino duduk di sofa di sudut ruangan setelah sampai. Sedangkan kau masih sibuk mencari obat pereda nyerimu. Kau bahkan mengeluarkan seluruh isi tas punggungmu. Namun, yang kau cari juga tetap tidak ada.

Matamu menyapu piano hitammu. Kotak obatmu dia atasnya. Kau langsung mengambilnya. Sialnya—kotak obat itu kosong. Obatmu habis. Dan dengan bodohnya, kau lupa.

Menyerah. Kau sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya. Kau jatuh tersungkur disamping piano dengan kedua tanganmu yang mencengkram erat dadamu.

Kau melirik Ino yang masih duduk di sofa yang mengenggam bunga mawar pemberianmu. Ia pasti kebingungan sekarang. Dalam hati, kau meminta maaf pada Ino.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memasuki ruangan dan menemukanmu yang sedari tadi meringis kesakitan.

"Na—naruto..."

Naruto sempat melirik kotak obat yang kosong di sebelah kakimu, "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, Shika," Sepupumu langsung membawamu keluar dari ruangan.

Meninggalkan Ino yang masih terdiam di sofa.

Saat baru sampai di pintu ruangan, kau melihat kakak Ino yang menatapmu khawatir. Setelah itu Deidara berlari masuk keruangan—mencari Ino, mungkin.

Entahlah. Kau tidak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali rasa nyeri yang sedari tadi semakin menyakitkan di jantungmu ini. Dan pandanganmu menghitam tiba-tiba.

* * *

Pandanganmu yang berbayang menyapu sekeliling. Menyapu ruangan bercat putih. Rumah sakit.

Tanganmu memegang kepalamu yang sakit. Apa yang terjadi?

"_Yokatta—ttebayo_… Kau sudah sadar, Shika?!" Kau melirik cepat Naruto yang berada di sisi ranjangmu.

Kau bergerak perlahan untuk duduk dibantu Naruto. Kau memberikan tatapan tanya pada Naruto.

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama satu minggu. Membuatku khawatir saja…!" ucap Naruto.

"Satu minggu…" gumammu.

Naruto mengangguk, "Dan orang tuamu dalam perjalanan kesini."

Kau mencoba menstabilkan sakit dikepalamu. Bukan hanya itu, jantungmu pun masih terasa nyeri. Sama seperti saat kau terakhir kambuh dan kehilangan obatmu di—

—Ino. Kau baru ingat. Naruto bilang kau tidak sadarkan diri selama satu minggu. Selama satu minggu itu juga Ino pasti tidak tahu keadaanmu.

Kau perlahan turun dari ranjangmu yang membuatmu mendapatkan protes dari Naruto, "Kau mau kemana, bodoh? Kau baru saja sadar!"

"Aku harus menemui seseorang," ujarmu jujur.

"Gadis pirang itu?"

"Namanya Ino, Naruto…"

"Tetap saja kau masih belum sehat, Shikamaru," kata Naruto. Sepupumu ini mengkhawatirkanmu.

Kau meringis pelan merasakan jantungmu kembali berdegub kencang. Kau berusaha menutupinya dari Naruto, "Sebentar saja," sekarang kau memohon pada Naruto.

"Untuk kali ini saja kau turuti apa mau ku, Naruto," kau kembali berucap. Naruto terkejut dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu, Shika?"

Kau terkekeh lalu menggeleng lemah.

Sepupu jauhmu masih terdiam menatapmu. Tak lama Naruto tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Senyummu mengembang perlahan. Kau mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," kata Naruto.

Dan kalian bergerak menuju tujuanmu.

* * *

Naruto memapahmu berjalan semenjak keluar dari mobil. Kau dan Naruto masuk ke ruang les pianomu. Sampai di depan pintu, kau melihat pemuda pirang yang diikat satu. Deidara.

"Shikamaru?"

Kau tersenyum, "Apa Ino di dalam?" tanyamu pada Kakak Ino.

Deidara mengangguk dan menengok ke dalam ruangan. Melihat Ino yang sedang duduk di sofa, "Sejak kau pingsan, setiap selesai latihan, Ia selalu bersikeras untuk menunggu kedatanganmu."

Ucapan Deidara membuatmu sedikit terkejut, "Apa ia tahu keadaanku?"

"Tidak. Bukankah kau tidak ingin Ino tahu?"

Kau meringis sesaat. Kau memang tidak pernah cerita pada Ino kalau kau punya kelainan pada jantungmu. Kau tidak ingin Ino tahu. Kau juga meminta pada Deidara untuk merahasiakannya.

Kau tidak mau Ino khawatir pada keadaanmu—sama seperti orang-orang terdekatmu yang selalu begitu. Tapi pada akhirnya, kau malah membuat Ino khawatir sekarang.

"Boleh aku menemuinya?" ujarmu.

Deidara terdiam sejenak. Matanya melirik Naruto yang sedari tadi diam disampingmu. Sepupumu itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. Lalu tatapan Deidara kembali padamu.

"Baiklah, tapi—" Deidara memberi jeda sejenak. Matanya menginterupsimu.

"—kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakitnya. Dan aku akan memukulmu jika Ino sampai menangis."

* * *

Naruto dan Deidara memutuskan untuk membiarkanmu masuk ke ruang piano sendiri. Kau melirik Ino yang terdiam sambil menggenggam mawar ungu yang sudah layu. Senyummu mengembang.

Entah sejak kapan kau menyayangi gadis cantik itu. Kau hanya baru menyadarinya.

Kau seret kakimu menuju piano diujung ruangan. Dengan nafas berat dan dada yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit, kau memulai permainanmu.

Ting…! Ting…!

Kau memainkan nadamu. Jari-jarimu dengan lihai menekan tuts piano. Samar-samar kau mendengar suara ceria Ino memanggil namamu dengan tawanya.

Kau terus melanjutkan nada-nada yang sudah berada di luar kepalamu. Kau menikmati setiap alunannya.

Suara pianomu beradu dengan suara hujan yang turun diluar.

Lambat laun suara hujan diluar semakin kencang. Disisi lain, suara pianomu makin melemah.

Kau meringis menahan rasa sakit yang kembali datang. Kali ini, sakitnya bukan main. Tapi kau memaksakan diri untuk terus bermain sampai di nada terakhir.

Sampai di bait terakhir lagumu, jarimu terasa berat. Di luar sana, petir menyambar kencang. Bersamaan dengan itu, kepalamu terjatuh menabrak tuts-tuts piano.

Nafasmu memburu cepat. Penglihatanmu mulai memudar.

Naruto menghampirimu. Kau ingin memanggilnya, namun kau tidak bisa berbicara. Rasanya kata-kata itu tertahan di tenggorokanmu.

Sepupu pirangmu menggendongmu dan membawa keluar ruangan.

Kau melihat Ino yang meneteskan air mata.

Kenapa dia menangis?

"Shikamaru…!" mendengar suara Ino membuatmu mengulum senyum pelan.

Kau melewati Deidara yang masih berdiri diambang pintu. Kau sempat menatap kakak Ino itu dengan maksud minta maaf.

Kau bisa merasakan air hujan yang menetes mengenai kulitmu. Naruto bahkan menerobos hujan untuk membawamu ke mobil.

Ting…!

Samar-samar kau mendengar pianomu mengeluarkan nada terakhir dari lagumu.

Jantungmu yang biasanya berdegub kencang itu mulai melemah. Bahkan sudah waktunya untuk berhenti.

_Ino—_

Kau tersenyum, lalu kau menutup mata perlahan. Sampai kau tidak merasakan apapun.

—_maafkan aku…_

Semuanya menghitam sempurna

_You are gone, gone_

_How am I supposed to erase you, alone and live_

_When I miss you so much_

_You are gone…_

**FIN**

* * *

Parahhh. Twoshoot aja ngaretXD Malu saya malu…

Tapi mohon maklum ya para reader:3 Sebenernya fic ini udah selesai, tapi laptopku keformat/aarrgh. Belum lagi aku sibuk nyari ptn/sibuk galau ptn sih lebih tepatnya. Maaf seribu maaf!

Dan… jujur, aku gak puas sama fic ini huhu/garuktembok.

Ohya, mau sekedar ngasih tahu kalau saya bahagia banget bisa jadi salah satu Shikaino shipper yang tergabung di grup Line Purple Haze. Mereka hacep parah/apaan. Kalo minat gabung, pm saya hehehe.

.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Shikamaru terjatuh diatas pianonya. Tuts-tuts piano itu tertekan secara bersamaan dan menimbulkan suara keras. Deidara dan Naruto yang berada di ambang pintu terkejut hebat.

Naruto menghampiri sepupunya. Deidara melirik Ino yang mulai meneteskan bulir air dari mata birunya.

Naruto membawa Shikamaru keluar dari ruangan. Mata Deidara sempat bertemu dengan netra kelam Shikamaru yang lemah. Pemuda dengan model rambut nanas itu tersenyum tipis.

Deidara mengepalkan tangannya—rahangnya mengeras.

"Shikamaru…!"

Deidara menoleh pada Ino yang bersuara. Adiknya menggenggam erat mawar ungu ditangannya.

Deidara menghela nafas pelan. Ia bergerak menuju piano hitam di ruangan tersebut.

Ia sering mendengar Shikamaru memainkan lagunya—membuatnya sedikit hafal dengan nada khas milik pemuda yang mengisi hati adikknya.

Ting…! Ting…!

Deidara mencoba melanjutkan nada terakhir yang luput dari permainan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Matanya melihat keluar jendela. Mobil Naruto pergi menjauhi pekarangan.

Dibelakangnya Ino tersenyum dan tertawa pelan.

Sampai pada saat Deidara menyelesaikan permainannya—

"Syukurlah Shika, aku fikir terjadi sesuatu…" Ino terkikik pelan.

Deidara menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia menghapus air yang entah kapan sudah turun dari matanya—bahkan sudah membasahi tuts piano dibawahnya.

"Seharusnya aku memukulmu dulu tadi, Nara," gumamnya pelan.

**REALLY FIN**

.

.

.

.

—review?


End file.
